h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople
Mermaids are mythological creatures that are the basis for the hit television show H2O: Just Add Water. , Bella and Cleo controlling the weather]] The Moon Pool The Moon Pool is a pool of water connected to the ocean that turns regular girls into mermaids when the full moon passes over the cone of this dormant volcano. It is located on Mako Island off of The Gold Coast in Australia. (which does not exist) Physical Description While all mermaids are different they all share the same basic traits. as a mermaid in the bath]] When mermaids come into contact with water they grow these long copper colored tails and a matching top. Their tails are covered in scales and end in a classic dolphin-shaped fluke. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. They also lose their clothes they were wearing in human form which reappear when they become human again. They all adopt the same slicked-back hairstyle as well. Natural Mermaid Ability All mermaids have several common abilities. They all have a transforming power, in which they have absolutely no influence, 10 seconds after they come in contact with water. If all water is removed (dried) from the mermaids body before the 10 seconds are up then the mermaid will remain in human form. But if not dried, then the mermaids will grow tails sometimes even transforming into water before becoming a mermaid. Mermaids have also been thought to be able to breath under water like a fish when the opposite is true. Mermaids can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breath air. Mermaids can hold their breath for at least 15 minutes before needing to resurface but with more practice a mermaid can hold her breath for much longer. In water mermaids also have the additional ability of speed-swimming. When a mermaid speed-swims her body is enveloped in bubbles that they use as a jet stream to swim quickly with. This can be a great advantage when trying to run away from enemies such as another mermaid (Charlotte Watsford) or boats and other water crafts. Mermaid Magic Mermaids posses several magical abilities that Cleo, Emma, and Rikki find out about along the way. * All mermaids posses a power over water (Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis). *With the help of Lewis McCartney the girls found a book that held a recipe for a Mermaid's Potion that could give mermaids the power to grant wishes. The potion was made using specific types of sea algae along with an equal amount of each mermaids powers. The potion had to be smeared on one of the girls faces while they were in mermaid form for the wish to come true. *Ambergris is an old substance that at one point in time was used to make beauty products such as ladies perfume. It comes from the intestines of a whale and in H2O it can be used to attract mermaids. In Irresistable, Zane finds some old ambergris which Nate later trys on. The smell from the ambergris makes him stink but it also makes him literally irresistable to Cleo, Emma and Rikki. *Sirens are mythological women with voices beautiful enough to entrance men. In Episode 7: Moon Spell when Cleo saw the moons reflection she went into her bathroom and touched water in the sink. While she had absolutely no musical talent previously, she then had the voice of a siren. She sang a melodious songs that literally entranced all the boys in town. This fantastic talent however disappeared when the full moon did. Known Mermaids *Cleo Sertori *Emma Gilbert *Rikki Chadwick *Louise Chatham - Temporarily *Gracie - Temporarily *Julia - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily *Bella